everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Evie Weiß
Evie Weiß is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found there as the next White Queen. Since Evie was at Wonderland High, she couldn't know about the whole destiny-madness. Evie decided to transfer to Ever After High. Character Personality Evie is the typical Wonderlandian and the typical princess at the same time. She speaks in a polite way but doesn't refuse to diss other people. She speaks Riddlish and uses many chess associated terms. Furthermore she tries to convince everyone that she isn't like her mother. Due to her heritage many royals refuse to speak to her, since her mother is the teacher for Princess-ology. They believe that Evie has the same personality as her mother. Evie speaks of her mother as 'the wannabe important chess piece'. Evie tries to be friends with everyone but isn't willing to decide on an alignment, as the result, she's a neutral. Even though she doesn't side on one alignment she's rather a royal, since she accepts her destiny as the next white queen. She sees the whole 'Royal vs. Rebels' as a kind of entertainment for her, because she loves a good drama (Also she loves soap operas, they're spelltecular). Like her mother, Evie has the ability of Precognition, or future seeing. With this ability she's able to see future events, but she refuses to tell anyone about these events, because it could change the whole upcoming chapter. Once she tried to convince Apple White to not believe what the magical mirror will tell her. The result, was the release of the Evil Queen and the poisoning of Apple. Appearance Evie has a rather pale-ish looking appearance. Due to her occupation as the next white queen, she wears a lot of white tones. Furthermore she has white-ish hair and light-coloured eyes. Her clothes are based on the english-victorian fashion and she uses many chess-patterns for her clothes. Fairy Tale – Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There How the Story Goes Alice in Wonderland: Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There Relationships Family 'Mrs. Her Majesty' The White Queen Better known as 'Mrs. Her Cruelty. Lilly Weiß TBA Friends Ally Wonderland TBA Madeline Hatter TBA Pet TBA Romance TBA Enemies TBA Outfits Trivia *Evie speaks fluently in Riddlish *Evie disses people with Chess associated words *Her wardrobe consists mainly of different whites and blacks *She doesn't like to be associated with her mother *Even though she likes Lizzy Hearts, latter doesn't like her *Evie adores her little sister Lilly Weiß and comforts her when she's prohibited to take part in a chess game *She's irritated of the constantly argues between the narrators *Bunny Blanc, Alistair Wonderland, Ally Wonderland, Evie and Lilly Weiß are the only members of the Chess Club *The amazing Neutron Star Ignition made the awesome base of Evie for me Quotes Gallery Timeline * July 19th, 2017 Trademark requested for Evie Weiß * July 29th, 2017 Evie Weiß makes her diary debut in Ally Wonderland's 'Signature - Royals' ''diary * August 4th, 2017 Evie Weiß makes her cartoon debut in ''White Queen on B4 - The story of a Royal Category:Neutrals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Females